Chance is a Fickle Friend
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: AU-ish. Tatio. Sometimes a chance meeting can change your life. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chance is a Fickle Friend  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai and prostitution.  
  
Summary: Sort of AU, I guess. Matt's famous and lives in New York, Tai is a prostitute who is also living in New York. It's been 5 years since Matt left Japan and even longer since he and Tai were close.  
  
Matt nervously tapped the hard wood of the table. He was a world-famous super-star, a gorgeous, talented musician, a sex-symbol to millions of women worldwide; and he'd let his stupid drummer talk him into hiring a male escort.  
  
He cursed himself for his weakness. It wasn't that he didn't like men as well as women - he did - and he'd admitted it a long time ago.  
  
It was more the idea that he had to pay for company. Still, as all four of his other band members had said, "Matt you want sex, not a relationship. Relationships are bad for business. Sleeping with our male groupies is not a good image to present to the public, hire a male whore."  
  
Matt sighed, so that was why he was sitting at a table in New York of all places, waiting for a man he'd never even seen a picture of, although most of his band had promised he'd enjoy the unique talents of the 'male escort'.  
  
He'd slept with boys before, nowhere near as many as girls of course, but he'd been a very, vivacious teen, and few had escaped his charms.  
  
Few... meaning his closest friends Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora, both of whom he'd very seriously considered fucking.  
  
He hadn't though. Instead he'd had a threesome with the two objects of his brothers affection, Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken.  
  
Sapphire eyes glinted behind dark shades and Matt's face took on a hint of red. It was embarrassing even now, almost 10 years later.  
  
At 17 he had seduced a pair of 14 year olds, both of whom had been less than sober, and he'd fucked both of them... at the same time.  
  
Matt ran a hand through his hair, why was he thinking about this now? He hadn't been in Japan for nearly 5 years, and he'd left Odaiba, where all this had taken place shortly after his 18 birthday.  
  
His eyes flickered to the waitress who'd arrived to take his order and was smiling at him flirtatiously as her fingers nervously knotted the fabric of her skirt and her cheeks went pink under his scrutiny.  
  
"I'll have a vodka and orange juice, actually, make that two," He finally decided.  
  
The girl nodded, "Very good sir. Anything else?"  
  
Her voice was slightly pleading, as if she had nothing better to do then cater to his every whim.  
  
"No... I think I'll be fine until my guest arrives."  
  
"Oh. Of course." She smiled as turned to hastily scamper back into the kitchen, her cheeks still aflame.  
  
~~~  
  
"K'so. I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic. I hope you're not offended." The lightly accented voice startled Matt as the young man slid into the seat across from him, "I feel terrible, do you want a discount for my tardiness?"  
  
Matt looked up to see the mans slightly bared olive-skinned chest, his eyes tracing a path up the slender neck to see a face worthy of Adonis, framed by a mop of untameable chocolate brown hair. Brown eyes stared out from beneath the gorgeously unkempt hair, and the man was wearing a slightly lopsided smile of apology.  
  
"I... no," Matt said shaking his head as he tried to shake off the slight cloud of lust and arousal the mans appearance had created.  
  
The brunette's smile grew, "That's good. I'm Ty Kamiya, by the way."  
  
"Erm, Matt," Matt offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Would you like a drink?"  
  
Ty nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Great," Matt echoed his eyes fixed unblinkingly on the other mans.  
  
~~~  
  
"So..." Ty began.  
  
"Yeah..." Matt echoed nervously, expecting this creature to suddenly stand up and tell him that he'd made a mistake.  
  
"This was fun. Do you want to go back to... wherever you live now?"  
  
"Sure," Matt smiled, enjoying the date despite himself. He hadn't had this much fun since he'd gone out on that double date with Tai and Sora and Mimi. They'd never specified whose date he was but the 4 of them had had a lot of fun together.  
  
Ty stood and offered Matt a hand. Grinning Matt took it and entwined their fingers, taking a strange pride in the light flush on the mans cheeks.  
  
"So how long have you lived in New York?" Ty asked.  
  
Matt looked up at the question, "Almost 2 years, on and off. I'm in a band, we're on tour mostly, but we still call New York home and we come back every few months to relax. How about you?"  
  
"3 months next week," Ty replied, "Before New York I lived in Jupiter - Florida but only for 6 weeks, and before that I worked the Japanese crowd under my fathers direction. So what's it like being in a band? Have you guys made it big yet?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "It's fun, my band are pretty cool. We're not super famous or anything. We made the number 4 spot on the American charts a few weeks ago, but we're not, you know, the best. We're still getting used to the language. So whereabouts in Japan are you from?"  
  
"Odaiba. It's near Tamachi, have you heard of it?" Ty asks.  
  
Matt nodded in surprise, "Yeah, I used to live in Odaiba when I was a kid. Looks like we have something in common already."  
  
Ty smiled, "I suppose so. So where exactly is your... house?"  
  
"My apartment?" Matt corrected, "Oh, it's... I'll get a taxi."  
  
Matt quickly hailed the taxi and opened the back door so Ty could get in first and gave the driver his address.  
  
Next to him Ty smiled and raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"What?" Matt asked slightly nervously.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking... Why exactly would a great looking guy like yourself need to hire an escort?"  
  
Matt blushed as he looked at the delicious deity sat next to him, "You mean I could get someone as gorgeous as you just by taking a stroll in the park and asking for your phone number?"  
  
The brunette followed his example lowering his head to hide his own blush, "I... I don't think I've ever taken a stroll in a park before. Not since I was a little kid anyway. Back home."  
  
"Oh," Matt replied, "My band don't want me too, ah, get into a big public relationship. Our base fan-following are female, so it's sort of important that we appear, at least on the surface, single and straight. My guitarist has a fiancée back in Japan, Takido Ayamé, and my keyboardist is, well, I'm pretty sure he's gay. But we keep it a secret, so if any of us want to have any fun or anything, my guitarist instructs us to hire someone.  
  
Akemi is in agreement with him, but he sleeps with the fans anyway, you know, a lot of one-night stands. I'm not really into that kind of thing. I guess I've grown up a lot since I was a teenager, sleeping with everything that moved."  
  
The brunette smiled at him, "That's cool. I suppose I would have been very tame compared to you. I started working for my dad just after I turned 15, so I never really had time for a relationship." The man looked down at his hands and shrugged, "But you know, that's life eh?"  
  
Matt gently put a hand on the mans shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," The man looked up smiling, "Just getting all wistful over silly things, I'm sorry, you paid my agency for a night of fun and I'm been a terrible date."  
  
Matt shook his head fervently, "No! You're great. I was all worried that the whole time you'd be all over me just because I was giving you money or whatever," the blond looked down slightly flushed, "It's happened before."  
  
Ty paused then lifted the other mans chin so he could meet the brilliant sapphire eyes with his own, "What makes you think they weren't all over you because you're a gorgeous and extremely desirable creature?"  
  
Matt flushed, "I... You don't have to lie to me. I'm not paying you to lie to me."  
  
Ty ran his thumb lightly over the blonds lip, "Who says I'm lying? You're very beautiful Matt. This may sound like a backhanded compliment, but you'd make it a long way in my business, if you ever decided to... you know."  
  
Matt smiled, "Thank you Ty." He stared into the brunettes chocolate brown eyes noting the desire intermingled with slight discomfort and confusion.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
Ty laughed, the sound sweet, and rich, "Not at all. I'm not chained to a bed, I haven't been whipped until I pass out, I'm about as far from uncomfortable as I get."  
  
Matt laughed softly in return, the blush refusing to disappear from his cheeks.  
  
~~~  
  
"So this is where my beautiful date hides himself from the rest of the world," Ty said looking around the house. He'd discovered that compliments worked very well with the blond, who tended to turn pink rather then red, and looked absolutely delectable.  
  
"I wouldn't call it hiding Ty," Matt replied, struck by the similarity of the boys name to his best friends, maybe that was why he felt like he'd known the boy for years instead of merely hours.  
  
The shorter man stuck out his tongue childishly, "Well you weren't anywhere where I could find you, therefore you were hiding."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, since the other man had relaxed in the taxi he'd found himself becoming more and more comfortable. In fact, it felt like he'd been the brunettes lover for years, rather then his date for a single evening.  
  
The boy definitely had the knack of making his dates feel at home.  
  
"Nice room, is it yours?" Ty asked as he peered into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Matt shook his head, "It's my guitarists, we share the apartment."  
  
Ty laughed, "Right, so, yours is that one over there?"  
  
Matt nodded and led the brunette into the room kicking the papers he'd been using to mess around with his new song under the bed, "I know, it's not brilliant..." He admitted wryly.  
  
"No, it's nice. Kinda reminds me of..." Ty trailed off, "Never mind. You like blue?"  
  
Matt flushed slightly, the room was very blue, blue curtains, blue bedspread, blue carpets.  
  
"Apparently it matches my eyes," The blond confessed grudgingly.  
  
Ty giggled, "Oh. I see," he said smiling widely, "Cute."  
  
Matt turned to glare at the man but the brunette had already taken a seat on his bed and was grinning even more broadly, "You've got a waterbed? Cool I love waterbeds! Why didn't you tell me you had a waterbed?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Ty rolled his eyes and pulled the blond onto the bed next to him, "Of course I care. I'm extremely fond of waterbeds, and the gorgeous moody blue- eyed blonds who own them."  
  
Matt looked at him from under lowered brows in surprise, "Really? You're not just lying to make me feel better, or to make me want to hire you again or something stupid like that are you?"  
  
Ty stopped moving, his brown eyes narrowing as a hint of shock and anger crept into them, "No, Matt, surprisingly enough I'm not." He told the other boy coldly.  
  
Matt suddenly realised how his words could be taken and buried his flaming face in his hands, "Kami-sama, I'm sorry. I should have thought, I just. If we're going to do this I want you to be honest with me. If I'm going to pay someone to have a good time with you, then I want it to be a good time for both of us. Not some stupid deception on your part."  
  
Ty stared down at his hands then met the blonds eyes, "I'll tell you the truth, I've been doing this for a long time. So long that I can't imagine ever doing anything else. My mother was a prostitute, my father's a pimp, my little sister used to give blowjobs to my fathers perverted customers at 12 years old. I'm a whore, no questions asked, I've slept with a lot of people, but I've never lied to any of them. Not once, and I don't intend to start now. I find you incredibly attractive, more attractive then anyone I've ever slept with before. I've never slept with someone just because I liked them. By the time I started liking people I was already an experienced prostitute, and I never acted on any of my desires. But I like you, and I'm attracted to you, and even if this is cheapened by the fact that I'm your whore, I want to... I want to make love to you."  
  
Matts blue eyes widened in shock, the sincerity in the brunettes voice was almost painful, his words so brutally honest it made Matts breath catch, and then he was kissing Ty and the brunette was kissing back. Their lips met again and again as Ty straddled the blond, pinning him to the bed as his hands explored the taller mans toned chest and his tongue explored every inch of the blonds delectable mouth.  
  
"Ty, Ty, there's something I need to tell you." Matt gasped sitting up to meet the brunettes eyes seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name... you're Japanese, not American, call me Yamato, please, call me Yama..."  
  
Ty's brown eyes widened with apprehension as the name slipped out of his mouth, a fragile sound made of spun-clouds, "Yama-chan..."  
  
And then they were kissing again, Matt's mouth pressed tight against his, their bodies entwined and coherent thought vanished.  
  
"My Yama-chan."  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, in this Tai's proper last name is Yagami NOT Kamiya. Kamiya is a fake name, which is why Matt stupidly doesn't recognise Taichi, that and the fact that it's been 5 years. Tai has slept with so many people over the years he doesn't even consider he might sleep with a friend, especially not Matt who he hasn't seen for 5 years.  
  
Tai's dad is an asshole/pimp in this. Not that I have anything against Tai's parents -- I just think he's mom's a druggie. It fits.  
  
Anyway, at the risk of sound stupid and overdramatic, please review because my last Digimon fic didn't get any reviews, and my first (and most recent) zoids fic got 6, so if my digimon fanfics aren't liked, then I figure I'll write for people who do like my fanfics and save the rest of you the trouble of wading through crap.  
  
So if you like review. Please. If you want this continued, review, cos otherwise I'm just going to give up on Digimon as a fandom altogether. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chance is a Fickle Friend  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (GAY PEOPLE) and prostitution (SEX in exchange for MONEY). Sorry, one of my reviews made me realise that I wasn't very clear, you were very nice, and I'm glad you didn't have a problem with it, but someone else might. And language... Bad language: Naughty Yamato.  
  
Summary: Sort of AU, I guess. Matt's famous and lives in New York, Tai is a prostitute who is also living in New York. It's been 5 years since Matt left Japan and even longer since he and Tai were close. Taito.  
  
//My Yama-chan.//  
  
Matt purred as he felt the warm sun shining through his window. He'd had the most incredible dream about...  
  
Matt sat up in bed his blue eyes wide with shock as they took in the tanned chest he'd been using as a pillow, the mop of gorgeous brown hair resting on his pillow, the tangled sheets at the bottom of his bed, and the legs that were still entangled with his.  
  
"Holy fuck." The blond hissed, exhaling through his teeth as he ran a hand through his mussed blond hair. "Kami-sama, last night was..."  
  
"The best night of your life?" An amused voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
Matt turned to look at the boy standing in the doorway, "Oh sod off. I need to work out what to do before..."  
  
The boy in the doorway smirked at him.  
  
Matt growled and grabbed the closest object to his hand, and threw it at the black-haired boy, "Fuck you."  
  
The boy left and Matt turned back to the beautiful brunette asleep in his bed, wincing as memories of their time together washed over him.  
  
"Ty, Ty wake up," Matt whispered shaking the boy gently.  
  
"Yama?" The boy asked blearily, "What are you doing here, I thought you were in America... or did I dream that?"  
  
"What?" Matt whispered, horror curling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to deny the truth.  
  
"Where am I?" Ty asked his brown eyes fixing on Matt.  
  
"In my apartment, in my bed."  
  
Ty swallowed nervously, "Right. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else for a minute there."  
  
The room was silent while Ty waited for a response.  
  
Matts blue eyes fixed on the boy and he forced himself to ask the question that had been swimming around in his mind, "Taichi?"  
  
The boy flushed and shook his head, "No, just Ty. T-Y."  
  
"Taichi Yagami, right?" Matt asked, his eyes lifeless.  
  
"Matt...?" The boys voice was raw, as if he'd just swallowed glass, "Oh god."  
  
The colour disappeared from his cheeks, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."  
  
"Taichi..." Matt reached out a hand, half-afraid now that he'd realised his new lover and his old best friend were one and the same.  
  
Taichi whirled away from the proffered hand and sprinted out of the room, the words pounding in his head like a mantra, 'oh god, oh god, oh god.'  
  
~~~  
  
Tai's hands cupped the coffee as he huddled over its steaming warmth in a futile attempt to melt the icy shock his body had gone into.  
  
"Oh god." He repeated, slumping down further in his seat as his mind replayed the morning's scenario.  
  
"I just slept with Ishida Yamato. Oh god." He bemoaned.  
  
"Ishida Yamato? Like the rockstar? Was he any good?" A chirpy voice asked.  
  
Tai looked up to see a petite brunette in a waitress's outfit with a notepad and the kind of smile that only lunatics and morning people can manage to muster up at 7am in the morning.  
  
"Nani?" He managed in shock.  
  
The Japanese failed to daunt the waitress, who only smiled wider, "Was he any good?" She repeated, "By the way, I'm Sedra and I'll be your waitress for this morning."  
  
"I'm Ty," He offered weakly. "Can I have another coffee? And some waffles?"  
  
She smiled, "It just so happens you can. I'll be back in a minute with your breakfast."  
  
Tai let his head slump onto the table.  
  
Before he had a chance to nod off the waitress had returned. He sat up as she set a plate of steaming waffles in front of him and placed the steaming coffee between his hands.  
  
"Thanks," He muttered.  
  
The brunette grinned sliding into the seat opposite him, "No problem Ty. You feelin' okay? You look kind of down."  
  
He blinked and stared at her, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"Well, technically, but not many people come here before 9am on a Saturday, and besides my Obasan owns this place."  
  
He blinked at the Japanese that the girl seemed to have thoughtlessly rattled off, then mentally shrugged and pulled his waffles closer.  
  
The girl sniffed in mock-indignation, "Well now you're just being rude. Don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
Tai looked up, "Not really. I'm trying to wallow in self-pity."  
  
The girl laughed at his words, "Wallowing is fun, but I think you're lacking one key ingredient - chocolate."  
  
He shrugged, "I can't afford to get fat in my line of work."  
  
"Why? What do you do?" The brunette asked curiously.  
  
Taichi considered lying, there was no reason to tell the truth, the girl would never know that he'd lied, yet, he felt an odd compulsion to get the whole thing off his chest, after all, he'd never see her again, why should he care what she thought.  
  
"I'm a male escort." He confessed.  
  
The girl blinked, "Oh."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked defensively.  
  
The brunette grinned and shook her head emphatically, "I think it's great. My other aunt, Ansette runs a brothel, and I work for her about 3 nights a week. We don't call ourselves escorts though. Aunty Ansette reckons a slut's a slut, and there's no reason to pretend otherwise."  
  
Tai blinked in shock, the slender waitress sitting across from him couldn't possibly be legal, he was suddenly reminded of his sister, beautiful Hikari who actually bore a superficial resemblance to the girl situated on the other side of the table.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
The brunette grinned, "I'm almost 19, I'm just kinda small for my age. Sucks to be me. Although Ansette said, when I was 16 and legal and looked about 13, she was gonna make a fortune off me. Course, I was lovin' it. I'm a slut and proud of it. If I wasn't sleepin' with people for the money, I'd be doing it for the conquests. I like sex, and there aint no fucker who'll ever convince me otherwise."  
  
Taichi blinked, still mentally comparing the girl to his sister. Hikari had always looked young for her age as well, but this girl seemed to be a genuine slut, whereas Kari had never done anything unless their father had made her.  
  
His fingers clenched into a fist; that wasn't true. He remembered Hikari yelling at him, telling him when he walked in on her making out with Miyako that she'd fuck whomever she liked, and that it was none of his business anyhow.  
  
He realised the brunette was still waiting for an answer and forced a smile, "Glad you're so secure in yourself."  
  
She smiled; a softer smile then before; "Yeah well. How about we talk about you now. Why are you sitting alone in a booth with a waitress at 7:13 on a Saturday morning?"  
  
Tai shrugged, "It's a long story."  
  
"What, you think that's gonna scare me away? I aint got nothing better to do. 'Cept hit on Lee, but there's only so many times a day a girl can get turned down before it starts damaging her self-esteem."  
  
Tai chuckled softly, "Okay. Well I guess I haven't got anything better to do either." He pushed his empty plate away, vaguely surprised that he'd manage to finish the entire plate of waffles during his conversation with the waitress.  
  
"It all started about 5 years ago..."  
  
~~~  
  
Matt glared at his band mate; "This is all your fault... God I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself Matt, he was great in bed, you had a good time, let's all just get on with our lives."  
  
"I just slept with my fucking best friend and you want me to get on with my life? Just... Fuck you."  
  
"Feisty today aren't we Yama? Does the rejection hurt?"  
  
Matt turned and stormed out of his room, cursing his band and himself, and the world.  
  
His icy blue eyes fixed on a sign hanging out the front of a cheap diner, and without a second thought he walked in and asked for Yaleea.  
  
The girl gave him her equivalent of a greeting - a sharp hn followed by a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Yaleea, I think I did something really stupid."  
  
The girl raised one perfectly shaped golden eyebrow, her cool green eyes meeting his, silent humour glistening behind the icy façade, "What else is new?"  
  
Matt glared at his cousin, "I just slept with Taichi."  
  
Yaleea carefully put down the pen in her hand, "You're right, that is stupid."  
  
"Lee!" Matt wailed, "You're not helping!"  
  
Lee rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Fine. Why did you sleep Taichi?"  
  
"I don't know!" Matt whined.  
  
Lee slapped him across the back of the head, "Stop whining Yamato - you sound like a woman."  
  
Matt pouted, rubbing the back of his head balefully, "I wasn't whining. I just wanted some advice."  
  
"From me?" Yaleea Ishida scoffed, "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Well you work with a prostitute who's in love-"  
  
"Lust," Yaleea corrected sharply.  
  
"Fine, lust, whatever, with you, so I thought you could help."  
  
Lee raised her eyebrow again.  
  
Matt sighed, "Tai's a whore 'Leea, and I just let him fuck my brains out. What sort of idiot am I?"  
  
Lee grunted, setting a coffee in front of him, "Everybody makes mistakes."  
  
"Yeah, but Lee..." Matt paused, meeting his cousins icy green eyes, "I think I'm still in love with him."  
  
Authors Notes: Well, we have new characters - we have Tai and Yama angst, we have Matts band who are 'evil', and we have Yama-in-love. I think this is coming along nicely. *Grins* The inspirational powers of Silverchair never cease to amaze me *Drools*.  
  
I actually have an essay due tomorrow, which I should be doing, but I decided to write more of this. I just found it up again and wrote more, I'm so insane. I'm going to fail Yr. 12 I bet.  
  
Anyway read and review, as before, if I don't think anyone wants to read my work then I won't write anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chance is a Fickle Friend  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (GAY PEOPLE) and prostitution (SEX in exchange for MONEY). Sorry, one of my reviews made me realise that I wasn't very clear, you were very nice, and I'm glad you didn't have a problem with it, but someone else might. And language... Bad language: Naughty Yamato.  
  
Summary: Sort of AU, I guess. Matt's famous and lives in New York, Tai is a prostitute who is also living in New York. It's been 5 years since Matt left Japan and even longer since he and Tai were close. Taito.  
  
"So that's the whole story?" Sedra asked her brown-green eyes filled with curiosity and a strange muted annoyance, "You lusted after him, wanted to get with him but you never did anything with him?"  
  
"He was my best friend!" Tai defended.  
  
"Lee-chan's my best friend, that's never stopped me from making a move on her. Listen Ty, if you want someone that much you've got to go out there and grab em by the balls. Not literally of course, a lot of guys get kinda irritated if you grab their balls."  
  
Tai blushed, "Yeah, but..."  
  
Sedra sighed exasperatedly, "You sound like a virgin, geez, you're hot Ty, you've got the looks, you've got the bloody experience, for gods sakes just tell him you want him, it's not that hard, 'Matt I've wanted to fuck you since we were 13 and we had that bath together'."  
  
"It's not that easy Sed. He hired a whore because he didn't want a relationship."  
  
"You're already in a relationship with him, friendship is a relationship, and now you've had sex, so it's too late for him to back out now. March back over there, grab his head, and snog his face off." She smiled at him, "And make sure you video tape it for me." She added licentiously.  
  
Tai smiled back weakly, her advice wasn't perfect, but it made him feel better, and there was merit to a lot of what she was saying, "Thanks Sed."  
  
The girl grinned, "Anytime."  
  
There was a comfortable silence,  
  
"You know what? You should get a job here." Sedra decided with a grin.  
  
"Here? Me?"  
  
"Why not? I reckon it'd be fun to work with you, besides, you have great people skills, and being an escort probably wouldn't work if you decided you wanted to be with Matt for good."  
  
"I guess not," Tai replied thoughtfully, "I'll think about it. But I'll definitely be back for coffee sometime."  
  
The two stood up and Taichi impulsively hugged the slender waitress. It was strange, the better he got to know her, the more she reminded him of his very impure younger sister. There were differences between the two of course, but there were also similarities that brought his imouto-chan to mind.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around then Ty," Sedra grinned as she pulled away, "I'd better go take my orders."  
  
~~~  
  
Lee sighed in defeat, "Just... court him or something. I don't know. Why the hell are you asking *me* for relationship advice?"  
  
"Yeah... but how do you court a guy? I mean, yeah, I've slept with guys, but a relationship - courting - that isn't just some roll in the hay! And what if he was just fucking me cos I gave him money, I mean the Tai I knew wouldn't do that, but the Tai I knew was almost as chaste as Sora!"  
  
Lee grunted in annoyance, "Perhaps you should ask him out. Get to know him. You do not seem to know him at all."  
  
Matt glared at her, "Oh yeah, I have such a supportive cousin."  
  
Lee opened her mouth as if she was about to give a sharp retort, but before she could say anything a loud, very annoying exclamation cut her off.  
  
"Lee-ee-chan!"  
  
Matt winced, recognising both the voice and the hyperactive brunette it belonged to from Lee's descriptions in her letters. A petite, yet well formed girl bounded toward them, her waitress outfit, despite being the same make and style as his cousins, seemed much shorter and more form- fitting.  
  
She stopped as she noticed him, her huge, normally seductive, brown-green eyes blinking up at him innocently, "Lee-chan, is this your *boy*friend?"  
  
"I'm guessing this is your stalker." Matt said dryly.  
  
"Stalker?" The girl blinked, even more innocently then before, "No! I was just admiring her from a safe distance. And the whole tyre-slashing thing was just a big misunderstanding. It never would have happened if she hadn't declined my offer of a ride to work."  
  
Matt tried to disguise his snort of laughter as a cough, but Lee glared at him, and the brunette he'd identified as Sedra grinned triumphantly.  
  
Lee tore her eyes away, and curling her lip introduced the two, "Matt, this is the 'friend' I told you about, Sedra." Sedra's eyes softened and she glomped onto Lee's arm.  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet. I love you too!"  
  
Lee tried to shake her off, and when her action failed she simply ignored the brunettes death grip.  
  
"Sedra, this is my cousin Matt."  
  
Sedra smiled coyly, "He's nearly as pretty as you Lee-chan. D'you two want to have a threesome with me? I could tape it! Make a documentary!" Her eyes went starry, as she thought about her long-time dream, "I'd call it... 'Kissing Cousins' and I'd dedicate it to Elvis."  
  
Matt edged away from the girl, caught between being flattered and being scared out of his mind. He'd met some overenthusiastic fans of both genders, but Lee's stalker definitely took the cake for being the freakiest.  
  
"Uh, you know, I really should go..."  
  
Sedra blinked mournfully, "Oh. Wait! I have a business card!" She reached into her top, pulling a card out from between her breasts with a flourish, "If you ever want a job Matt - The Fluffy Duck would love to have you. Even if you just want to cum as a customer. We want to see you."  
  
Matt accepted the business card without even giving it a perfunctory glance, he had a well-paying job, but it would be rude not to take it. He slipped the card into his pocket and turned to walk out of the café.  
  
~~~  
  
Tai gathered his courage and knocked on the door of the apartment - Sedra was right, he *did* have the looks, he *did* have the experience, and he and Matt already had a 'relationship' albeit a strange one.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a black-haired boy wearing a pair of boxers and a bath robe, "Yes?"  
  
Tai shuffled nervously, "Is... Matt here? I'm... ah... a friend."  
  
The boys eyes narrowed, "A friend? How do you know him?"  
  
Tai flushed, "We were best friends growing up - in Odaiba."  
  
The boys green eyes lit up, "Oh, come in. I was worried you might be a crazed fan or a dissatisfied lover or something."  
  
Tai shook his head, "No, just a very old friend."  
  
"And a very recent lover," A voice added levelly from the doorway.  
  
Tai spun, feeling his heart leap in his chest, "I came to... apologise Matt. My actions were uncalled for, despite my shock."  
  
Tai mentally cursed himself - that hadn't been what he'd wanted to say.  
  
"What did you really come back for?" Matt asked, forcing his voice to hold steady.  
  
"You really do know me too well," Tai smiled, "I'm not really sure how to put this. How exactly does one go about asking their best friend on a date after said friend has slept with them in exchange for money?"  
  
Matt blinked at him in surprise, "Are... are you asking me out Tai?"  
  
"Do you want me to be?" Tai countered nervously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru leaned over to pick up the shrilling telephone, pulling the handset under his heavy quilt, "Life, death or get the fuck off my phone," He croaked.  
  
"Nice way to greet your cousin. Did your foul-mouthed brother teach you that?"  
  
Takeru winced, "Too early to be speaking English... Lee?"  
  
"My, my, sharp in the morning aren't we?"  
  
"Erk, you just interrupted my sleep, and let's just say I haven't been getting much of that."  
  
There was a snicker, "I take it you've solved the 'Iori' problem?"  
  
Takeru's lips twitched into a smile, and he peered out from under the blankets, "You could say that," He reached out and stroked the hair of the brunette sleeping beside him.  
  
"Is he in bed with you?" Lee asked incredulously.  
  
"...No!" Takeru lied.  
  
"You're lying!" She shrieked triumphantly.  
  
Takeru sniffed, "Are you still in love with the prostitute?"  
  
"No. And she's not a prostitute - she's a waitress."  
  
"And who's lying now?" Takeru crowed.  
  
Iori sat up in bed, yawning and gave the phone a curious look.  
  
When Takeru didn't hang up immediately he grabbed the phone, "You have 5 minutes before I start fucking Takeru whether you've hung up or not."  
  
"Iori!" Takeru screeched.  
  
"Fiesty things come in little packages," Lee mocked.  
  
"And you'd know wouldn't you? Didn't you describe Sedra as petite?"  
  
"Sedra?" Iori questioned, "Isn't that the whore your cousin wants to screw?"  
  
"You told him? And she's NOT a whore!"  
  
"Of course - to both," There was a muffled sound as if the phone had been covered, "Iori - stop that!"  
  
Lee snorted, "I can hear you!"  
  
"What? We're not doing anything."  
  
"Of course not," She agreed.  
  
"But we will be, so call back later," She heard Iori call in the background.  
  
"Fine, I can take a hint. I just called to tell you that your brother's fallen in love with a male hooker."  
  
She hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk. Her work was done.  
  
Exactly 8.2 seconds later the phone began to ring,  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"  
  
"I thought you were busy?" She asked mock-innocently, "I'd *hate* to interrupt something as important as underage sex."  
  
"We're not underage!" Takeru defended.  
  
"You were when you screwed Kari 5 years ago and called her Iori."  
  
"That's what you were fighting about?" Iori screeched.  
  
There was a long pause, "...Takeru, am I on speaker phone?"  
  
"...No?"  
  
"Liar. I should hang up now."  
  
"Wait! Explain the Matt comment first."  
  
Lee smiled evilly, "Your brother is in love with a male whore. In fact," She glanced at her watch, "I'm willing to bet they're going at it right now. You do have his number, right?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
She hung up the phone without bothering to say goodbye.  
  
~~~  
  
Matt smiled as Tai straddled his chest, placing affectionate kisses everywhere he could reach, his gentle brown eyes filled with something akin to love.  
  
"Why didn't we ever do this back in Odaiba?" Tai whispered jokingly.  
  
Matt shrugged, "You tell me Taichi."  
  
Tai smiled, claiming the blonds lips in a single swift movement, "Mmmkay. God you're beautiful Yama."  
  
Matt laughed, pushing Tai off of his chest, and let his mouth trace a trail of licks and nips down the other boys neck, pausing to kiss the other boys collarbone before continuing to trace his path to Tai's bellybutton, flicking his tongue in and out mischievously.  
  
"Tease!" Tai groaned in mock annoyance.  
  
"Should I stop?" Matt asked innocently.  
  
Tai glared, "You wouldn't!"  
  
Matt smiled, and lowered his head to kiss his lovers thighs before taking the brunette's erection into his mouth.  
  
Tai threw back his head and moaned, thanking whichever deity passed for Kami in America that Matt's band mates had left and wouldn't hear them having sex.  
  
Matt swallowed taking the obstruction in his mouth deeper, his blue eyes glowing with lust.  
  
Tai threaded his fingers through Matt's hair and would have done more had he not been interrupted by the shrill buzzing of a telephone.  
  
He stared at Matt. Matt stared back at him.  
  
Tai picked up the reciever hesitantly as Matt went back to what he was doing, "Hel-lo?"  
  
"Are you having sex Yamato?"  
  
"What?!?" Tai spluttered.  
  
"You are! You're having sex with a dirty man-whore aren't you? Yama you bad boy!"  
  
Tai stiffened, "This is the man-whore."  
  
There was a long pause, "...Oops?"  
  
Yamato gave one last talented swirl and then swallowed again, "Yama..." Tai choked out into the receiver.  
  
Matt pulled away, licking his lips with a grin, and plucked the phone out of Tai's nerveless fingers, "I'm having sex here. Call back later."  
  
"It's true!" Takeru crowed, "You are in love with a prostitute."  
  
"Takeru?" Matt choked out in horrified disbelief.  
  
"Takeru?" Tai echoed.  
  
"I can't believe you hired a prostitute Matt."  
  
"He really hired a prostitute?" An interested voice questioned in the background.  
  
"Apparently. Hmph. What is it with you Ishida's and whores? You and Lee suck. At least I can get my sex for free."  
  
"Mmm, I'll say Take-chan."  
  
"...Iori! I'm on the ph... oh god."  
  
"Iori? Takeru what the hell is Iori doing to you?"  
  
"Iori's with Takeru?" Tai asked, "Hey! You two are illegal!"  
  
Takeru lost his temper, "We're fucking adults, we're legal!"  
  
"Mmm... not when we did it on the top of the radio tower babe," Iori corrected.  
  
"You did what?!?" Matt screeched.  
  
The line clicked as Takeru hurriedly hung up the phone.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Notes: The joys of fanfic writing when drunk, is that a lot of fucked up stuff takes place and the spelling is all freaky cos the keys keep moving around.  
  
*Grins* Okay, I started writing this drunk, and finished it running on zero sleep, after sitting an aptitude test for the Australian Defence Force, having eaten a total of 6 pieces of pizza and a banana split in 3 days.  
  
Hopefully that explains the weirdness, next chapter has more of everything that was so much fun in this chapter. I just realised I have no straight couples in this. I don't have a clue why. Anyway, 'Family Problems' will be ruining our two favourite porn-stars... I mean characters... lives next chapter. *grins* 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chance is a Fickle Friend  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff, Humour.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (GAY PEOPLE) and prostitution (SEX in exchange for MONEY). Sorry, one of my reviews made me realise that I wasn't very clear, you were very nice, and I'm glad you didn't have a problem with it, but someone else might. And language... Bad language: Naughty Yamato.  
  
Summary: Sort of AU, I guess. Matt's famous and lives in New York, Tai is a prostitute who is also living in New York. It's been 5 years since Matt left Japan and even longer since he and Tai were close. Taito.  
  
Authors Notes: *jumps around* Reviews, reviews, reviews (and one from ice'is blue!!! *squeals happily* I love your fic!) Thanks a lot you guys - this chapter is for you - this fic is *so* fun to write!!!  
  
Hikari smiled as she dropped her duffle bag on the marble floor at her feet and looked around the wood panelled room. Erotic pictures graced the walls of the 'establishment', and there was a long bar-type front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" A voice asked, in lazy seduction from behind the desk.  
  
Long legs were propped up on the desk, and a copper-haired slut, for the air around her made known her profession, smiled at Hikari, dark jade green eyes half lidded.  
  
"I'm looking for Ansette. I'm Tenshi - er Hikari."  
  
The girl lazily let her eyes slide over Hikari's body, a slow sensual visual caress, "Mm, she's in the back room. Through that door," The girl indicated the door with a practised hand movement.  
  
"Arigato" She smiled warmly.  
  
"Mm, whatever you say Chickpea."  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru pulled a face as he dragged Iori onto the plane, "I already told you, if Matt's fallen in love then it's our duty to make sure he's found someone good enough for him. So we're going to America."  
  
"What about your job?" Iori asked, struggling furiously as the blond gripped his wrist tighter.  
  
"I quit it. Matt is more important."  
  
"What about *my* job?" Iori asked plaintively.  
  
"I quit that too. I always wanted to tell your manager what I thought about him. I mean honestly, what sort of person interrupts an employee while they're having sex during their lunch break?"  
  
Iori stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed then sighed in defeat.  
  
"I guess he was a bit of an asshole. So where in America are we going?"  
  
"Uh, the capital?" Takeru suggested brightly.  
  
"Washington D.C.?"  
  
"Uh... New Washington D.C. I think." Takeru mused.  
  
"New York?" Iori asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah! Wow, you're so smart Iori-chan. I bet you're like a genius. You can do so much better then just being an employee at some stupid video store."  
  
Iori sighed, "Yes dear."  
  
~~~  
  
Tai lazily separated the spun gold strands of Matt's hair as he ran his fingers through the silky mess affectionately,  
  
"I love your hair, I used to fantasise-" Tai broke off blushing.  
  
Matt tilted his head up, smiling, "Don't stop. I was kind of enjoying that."  
  
Tai shifted nervously, "You were?"  
  
"Mmm, I love it when you play with my hair. Even when we were just friends I loved it."  
  
Tai returned his attention to Matt's hair, "Why did you leave Japan?"  
  
"It's... er... it's kind of embarrassing." Matt enlightened Tai with a nervous smile.  
  
"Yeah? Tell me anyway."  
  
"Well, ah, you know how T.K. was totally digging on Dai?"  
  
"...Yeah?" Tai drawled.  
  
"And you know how he thought Ken was cute but way too straight?"  
  
"...Yeah?" Tai repeated, a tinge of curious amusement in his voice.  
  
"Well, um, they're both into, ah, guys, and, I, well, you see I-kind-of- slept-with-them." He let the words out in a rush.  
  
Tai's hand froze in position, "What?!"  
  
Matt's face turned bright red, "At a party, one of Mimi's I think."  
  
"You slept with Ken *and* Dai? Like at the same time?"  
  
Matt nodded, "We were all a little drunk, but..."  
  
"How old were they?" Tai managed through his amused shock.  
  
"14 and 15 respectively."  
  
Tai let out a guffaw of laughter, "Oh my God. Did you ever tell T.K.?"  
  
"No!" Matt hissed, "He'd kill me - well probably not any more, but he'd be very pissed off with me."  
  
"I can't believe you slept with Ken and Dai," Tai let out another snicker.  
  
"I can't believe you're taking this so well. I thought you'd be madder - or something."  
  
"Yama, I love you. Are you in love with Ken or Daisuke?"  
  
Matt shook his head, his eyes wide, "Hell no. I mean they're cute, but LOVE? It was a bloody one-night stand."  
  
Tai laughed, "As long as you don't leave me for your one-night stands then I'm not mad at you. What's past is past, alright Yama?"  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
Tai pressed a chaste kiss to the blonds lips, "No problem."  
  
"So why did you leave Odaiba?" Matt asked after a short pause.  
  
Tai took a deep breath, "You knew about me and Sora, right?"  
  
"...No?" Matt replied, his heart racing.  
  
Tai stared down at his fingers, which were still nervously playing with the blonds hair, "Oh. Sora and I were dating."  
  
"Oh," Matt replied feeling a twinge of hurt.  
  
"I loved her Matt, and I probably still do-"  
  
Matt made an indignant sound and Tai giggled,  
  
"Not like I love you silly, just, because she's Sora - you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I do - and you're right, I think I'll probably always love her too."  
  
"You liked Sora?" Tai asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course!" Matt stared at Tai, "God you two were blind. I was completely in love with both of you when we were younger."  
  
"You're not going to leave me for her are you?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and kissed Tai's nose affectionately, "Leave you for *her*? Tai, I love her the way you love her, she's just, Sora."  
  
Tai smiled, "Yeah. We used to fight over you. She could never decide which one of us she liked better, she loved us exactly the same, but she always accused me of loving you more."  
  
"If she liked me then why didn't she ever say anything?"  
  
"Sex." Tai said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tai smiled, "Yeah. And that was what caused our break up."  
  
"What? Sex?"  
  
Tai shrugged, thinly veiled pain visible in his eyes, "She found out I was a 'prostitute'."  
  
"Oh Tai!"  
  
"And I found out Sora-chan doesn't believe in pre-marital sex. She'd wanted us to share our first time - on our wedding night. Sora and I were engaged."  
  
Matt stared at Tai, "She dumped you because you'd had sex?"  
  
Tai shrugged, "She tried to talk to me, I got defensive, she started yelling back. I told her I wouldn't have had to sell my body if she'd put out-"  
  
Matt let out a choked sound of shock.  
  
"She called me a dirty whore and told me she didn't want to be engaged to someone who was willing to spread their legs for anything, so I told her I didn't want to be engaged to someone who didn't love me enough to cater to my needs as well. She told me I was going to end up running some cheap brothel, and paying my own whores to pleasure me..." Tai choked off his eyes going misty, "And then I slapped her and she told me she never wanted to see me again."  
  
Matt shifted so that he could enfold the brunette in his arms, "Oh Tai, I'm so sorry."  
  
Tai looked up, eyes watery, "It wouldn't have worked out with her Yama. You and I were meant to be together."  
  
"So you left after you broke up with Sora-chan?"  
  
"Kind of. Her words really got to me. I know she didn't mean them any more then I meant anything I said, but I realised she was right. As long as I was working for my father I would have to spread my legs for anyone who asked; and I probably would end up becoming a pimp just like him. I realised I didn't want that - not ever."  
  
"So you came to America," Matt surmised.  
  
"So I came to America," Tai repeated, "And I found you."  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari smiled at the woman, taking in the gleaming gold-tinged dark skin and the barely there outfit without comment.  
  
The woman smiled back, her predatory grin showing teeth,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Her eyes traced the curves of Hikari's body as if they could see through the tight blue form-fitting jeans that clung to Hikari's long slender legs and the crimson halter neck top Hikari had tossed on.  
  
Hikari let her smile widen, drawing confidence from the stare rather than alarm, and offered her hand in a western handshake,  
  
"Hi I'm Hikari. I called about a week ago, you said you could offer me a job."  
  
The woman accepted her hand and finally met her eyes,  
  
"Hikari, of course. I'm Ansette, owner of The Fluffy Duck."  
  
"So..." Hikari began a little nervously.  
  
The woman laughed, "Hours are fairly relaxed. I like my girls - and my boys - to be comfortable with who they are and what they do. And that's one of the reasons I hired you, that and you're cute." She winked, "I'll need you to sit desk-duty about once or twice a week, I'm sure you saw Jade doing that when you came in. I know my institution is a little... unusual, but I've been a prostitute, well I still am, and the comfort of my sluts is the most important thing to me. I'll make sure I give you your appointments as much in advance as possible. If you can't do it, I can try to switch around, but keep in mind that I might have to ask you to take a client rather unexpectedly. I also want you to remember that I want explanations for absences from your post, and I want you to tell me if you have a problem. Are we clear Hikari?"  
  
Hikari grinned, "Crystal."  
  
Ansette ruffled her hair affectionately, "Perfect." Her eyes slid to the doorway, "Ah, Sedi, I want you to meet someone."  
  
Hikari turned to the door, the girl resting against the door frame was... well she was hot. Her pale-golden skinned slender figure was clad in black, tight black pleather bum-pants, which clung to the girls shapely posterior, black mesh semi-transparent shirt, the long sleeves coming to point at the knuckles of her middle fingers. Her shoulders and neck were bared as the top of the shirt rested just below her shoulders and her well-shaped legs ended in black combat boots.  
  
The girl reached up to tug one of the platinum blond locks that framed her face, and smirked, "Mmm, is this her?"  
  
"Yes. Sedra, this is Hikari, I just decided to take her on, and I want you to look after her. Hikari, this is one of my girls, Sedra - don't let the black fool you, she's not actually goth at all."  
  
"I think she looks... very good."  
  
"Well thank you Kitty-cat. You're not half bad yourself."  
  
"Stop flirting you two," Ansette reprimanded, "A jealous whore is bad for business. You really should know better Sedi."  
  
"Sorry Aunty." The girl apologised, "So Kitty, how do you feel about... milkshakes?"  
  
~~~  
  
Iori stumbled off of the plane, blearily trying to read the address Takeru had given him for their hotel.  
  
The blond had vanished in an attempt to collect their luggage and had left Iori to interpret the address.  
  
Noticing that his lover was struggling with the luggage Iori plucked his own bag out of Takeru's hand and slung it over his shoulder,  
  
"I've worked out where we need to go. Now, we go to the hotel-"  
  
"And have sex?" Takeru suggested brightly.  
  
Iori, being male, nodded amiably, "And then tomorrow we go and visit your brother."  
  
Takeru melted, drawing his lover into his embrace and kissing the brunette on his entirely too-kissable lips.  
  
A little girl in the airport with her mother pointed, "Mama look, 'thesbians."  
  
"No Katia, those are gays."  
  
The little girls lip trembled, "No, they're 'thesbians, like Uncle Jack an' Daddy."  
  
Takeru pulled away to look at the girl and her mother.  
  
The woman gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I really can't take her anywhere."  
  
The little girl gave him a stern look, "Tell Mama you're 'thesbians."  
  
"Ah..." Takeru looked confused.  
  
"We're exhibitionists," Iori said in his lightly accented English, "How's that?"  
  
The woman smiled and the girl beamed in delight, "We're having a picnic, want to come?"  
  
"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea," Takeru replied, and his gaze flickered to the woman who looked slightly mortified,  
  
"I'm *so* sorry," She said.  
  
Iori smiled, "It's okay. I'm sorry we kissed in front of your daughter, 'Keru-chan," Iori indicated to his boyfriend, "has absolutely no discretion."  
  
The woman laughed, "Oh, don't worry about that, Piedro, my ex-husband is always kissing his boyfriend in front of her. I'm just sorry that we interrupted you. Katia's very... outgoing."  
  
Takeru smiled lightly, "No harm done. I'm Takaishi Takeru, and this is my boyfriend Hida Iori."  
  
The woman smiled back, "I'm Maria Diansen, and this is my daughter Katia."  
  
The little black haired girl smiled, "Do you want to come on a picnic with us?"  
  
Maria looked slightly abashed, "You can if you like...? Unless you're busy of course."  
  
"Actually we were just going to book into the hotel and have-" Takeru broke off quickly amending his statement, "-lunch."  
  
"Have lunch with us!" Katia chirped, "Please?"  
  
Iori looked at Maria helplessly, "If your mother wants us to come."  
  
Maria smiled back weakly, "Oh why not."  
  
Takeru shrugged, "A picnic in New York. I'm sure it will be memorable."  
  
Katia giggled, "Yay."  
  
Maria, caught up in her daughters mood, smiled as she led the group to her car.  
  
~~~  
  
Sedra smiled as she sipped her milkshake through the straw,  
  
"Okay, my question, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"  
  
Hikari stared at her own strawberry milkshake for a second before answering, "I slept with my best friend..."  
  
"That's not so bad," Sedra exclaimed.  
  
"And then I told her she had to pay me for the sex."  
  
The colour disappeared from Sedra's cheeks, "You didn't?"  
  
Hikari swirled the straw, her cheeks an embarrassed pink, "Yep. Let's just say we weren't friends after I explained why she had to pay me. She was head-over-heels in love with me and I'd never even told her I wasn't a virgin."  
  
Sedra stared at her companion in shock, "Man. That really sucks."  
  
Hikari shrugged, "Yeah, but it happened awhile ago. So, what about you?"  
  
"Stupidest thing I've ever done?" Sedra asked, licking the chocolate froth from her milkshake off her fingers, "Hmm, either sleeping with Kaiyu-"  
  
"Kaiyu?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"My brother's boyfriend." Sedra flushed, "I was a virgin and he was absolutely gorgeous. Will was completely in love with him, and because I was close to Will I was rather enamoured of him as well."  
  
Hikari's beautiful crimson eyes stared at her in shock, "You slept with your brothers boyfriend?"  
  
Sedra's cheeks flushed even pinker, "Oh god, yes, and it was best sex I have *ever* had, that guy was a fucking talented bastard." She let out a tinkling embarrassed giggle.  
  
"So what happened?" Hikari asked, intrigued despite herself.  
  
"Oh yes, make me prove my stupidity. I told Will I thought Kaiyu was pretty, and that I hoped he and Kaiyu stayed together forever because I loved them both so much." Sedra stopped to smile wryly at herself, "Will, being Will, decided to tell Kaiyu, and the two of them decided it would be fun to make their 'little angel' into a woman."  
  
Hikari stared at Sedra, "Please tell me you're joking!"  
  
Sedra shook her head, "Nope. I lost my virginity to my brothers boyfriend, on his bed, while he watched, occasionally fondling his boyfriend."  
  
Hikari's jaw dropped open, "Oh. My. God."  
  
"And that was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Well, that, or giving Lee a business card for The Fluffy Duck."  
  
"Lee?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"My best friend. And the girl I've been in love with since the day we met. She actually came to see me and I was... uh... with a customer."  
  
"Ouch. And I thought *I* made stupid mistakes," Hikari said light- heartedly, throwing a smile at the girl across the table.  
  
Sedra smiled back, "You know what I just realised?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sedra grinned at the girl, "You're cute Kitty."  
  
"And you're only just realising this now? You're slow."  
  
Sedra leaned over the table and brushed a kiss across the other girls lips, "You're *very* cute. Wanna head back to the Fluffy Duck now?"  
  
Hikari nodded, "Yeah. Let's blow this joint."  
  
"How do you blow a building?" Sedra asked curiously, a twinkle of amusement glinting in her eyes.  
  
"Pervert," Hikari giggled, slinging an arm around the slightly smaller girls shoulders in a casual gesture of affection.  
  
Neither of the two noticed the livid blond girl who stared after them, still fuming at the kiss she'd witnessed.  
  
As the door jingled shut behind them the blond, better known as Yaleea Ishida threw a plate as hard as she could against the door, furious tears glistening in the corners of her eyes,  
  
"Stupid slutty Sedra." She cursed, forcing herself not to follow the two. She stalked into the backroom. "Stupid little slut can't keep her legs closed for anyone, if she loved me she would. Not that it matters, it's not like I have feelings for the little tart."  
  
Angrily Lee pushed the incident to the back of her mind, making it just another reason why she would never hook up with the alluring brunette.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Authors Notes: Angst... *blinks* it just came out of nowhere. Oh well, it's only Original Character angst, my Taito and Takori is still going strong. Oh and the Sorachi/Taiora and Sorato/Yamora, heh, there is um a reason... sort of. Don't hate me - I'm being nice to Sora. Everyone bashes her, and apart from the whole screwing with my two favourite porn-stars - I mean characters damnit - she never did anything wrong.  
  
Also, a quick note, *please* don't flame me and tell me I know nothing about brothels/prostitution. I know that I know nothing, that's why this is fiction. Also, I wouldn't have a clue about Japanese or even American prostitution laws, so I'm taking the Australian laws and playing with them until they fit my story. If anything seems implausible, tell me how I can fix it, just keep in mind that I'm making this all up as I go along.  
  
I would also like to point out that Takeru and Iori and complete idiots for climbing in a car with a complete stranger in a completely strange country, but it was fun to write.  
  
*Gigglz* By the way, um, my last authors notes, with the drinking. Technically I *am* underage, but I'll be legal my next b-day, cos thankfully I don't live in America (this is the only time you'll ever hear me say that) and I don't have to wait till I'm 21 to legally drink. God would that ever suck. Hehe.  
  
I keep making up more original characters - but they're really helping the plot along, so I'm going to beg for forgiveness. Next chapter I will have Take-chan, Iori, Hika, Lee and Sed wreaking havoc on Matt and Tai's sex- life I mean lives... heh heh. 


End file.
